Encuentro
by Tatjash
Summary: 1990. Phil y Melinda quedan en un bar de carretera. Pero el encuentro es mucho más que una simple cita entre dos amigos...


Bueno y por fin publico este fic. Aquí te lo dejo Cris. Espero que pases un gran día en el día de tu cumpleaños, se que la historia no es muy buena. Pero hice lo que pude, era un reto. A los demás, esta historia Philinda Smut/Lemon (subida de tono, vamos), si no os gusta no leáis. Espero que os guste ^^ Sobretodo a ti Giny Scully espero que te guste. siento si hay algún error o si en algún momento están fuera de los personajes, puede que tenga un punto alternativo XD

 **Encuentro**

Sólo un par de camioneros bebían en una esquina café rancio. La camarera que los atendía salía a fumar maria, cada dos por tres a la parte de atrás del lúgubre lugar. Trixie (así se llamaba la camarera según su plaquita en su vestido de camarera, que dejaba poco a la imaginación) incluso se le había insinuado. Lo que no funcionó y eso hizo que Phil pagara por lo que estaba tomando, el doble de su precio ante el rechazo.

Pero a Phil no le importó pagar, sobretodo cuando Phil miró a Melinda, toda de negro, entrando en aquel bar de carretera a las afueras de Nueva York en el que habían quedado mientras de fondo sonaba el Forever de Kiss, era 1990. Había sido todo ingenuidad por su parte esperar que su reacción al encontrarse después de tanto tiempo fuera tan instantánea; pero los recuerdos de la academia cuando los dos experimentaron con su sexualidad juntos, aún seguía vigente siete años después.

Los dos fingieron recordar tiempos pasados durante la conversación y mejores que los actuales, mientras los chupitos de tequila con los que brindaban, les quemaba por la garganta. Ninguno tenía porque estar allí aquella noche, pero lo estaban. Ella perfectamente podría estar con alguno de sus miles de novios que la esperaban, mientras ella viajaba por todo el mundo en misiones en los que arriesgaba su vida y nunca se ataba con nadie. Phil, gracias a Nick Fury empezaba a subir peldaños y había dirigido su primera misión como cabeza de grupo.

Melinda fue la que rompió el hielo y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Phil, al menos, lo que el taburete les permitía. Empezó a acariciar el interior de la pierna de su antiguo compañero, sin cortarse, puede que fuera el efecto del tequila, o que siempre había estado enamorada de él, pero se sentía desinhibida y le tenía muchas ganas a Coulson.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó vacilante el aún joven agente de SHIELD.

Pero Mel, como muchas veces la llamaba él, se limitó a sonreír y subió por el muslo hasta que empezó a acariciar con su palma descaradamente por encima del vaquero, la parte más sensible de Coulson. Luego con dos dedos apretó un poco más, lo que le hizo que este jadeara, agarrándola por la cintura para besarla con tal intensidad que la derritió hasta volverla loca.

Phil se puso en pie y la apoyó contra la barra de mala muerte, muy cerca de ella siguió besándola mientras Melinda le clavaba las uñas en su espalda y sin aliento se dejaron llevar más de la cuenta, perdiendo del todo, toda compostura u discreción que como agentes de SHIELD les venía con el trabajo.

\- Tenemos que parar - sugirió un jadeante Phil a pocos centímetros de la boca de Melinda. Y sonrió al pensar que ella siempre había sido la más fría de los dos, pero cuando se trataba de deseo, se entregaba tanto, que Phil perdía toda su cordura por ella.

\- Vamos - sonrió Melinda con cara de que ya que había empezado, no iba a dar por terminada aquella fiesta tan pronto. Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a aquel todoterreno que se había comprado gracias a la última paga de SHIELD, un buen extra después de solucionar ciertos asuntos en un conflictivo país.

Lo obligó a sentarse en la parte trasera del coche, bajando el asiento hacia atrás y ella se puso encima de él. Aparcado en la oscuridad de la noche, nadie podía verles.

Melinda empezó a moverse sobre su amigo, a su vez que lamía, mordía, besaba, el cuello de aquel hombre como sabía que a él le gustaba y a ella le satisfacía muy gratamente verle agitado por ello.

\- Melinda - jadeó él, mientras ella notaba la excitación que se formaba bajo la tela vaquera. Primero se desnudó la mujer, para ver como la adoraba con los ojos y la tocaba. A May le deleitaba que Phil la tocara. Podía tener miles de amantes pero una caricia de su compañero de academia no se sentía como las demás.

Conmovida por aquellos recuerdos, volvió a besarle y cerró los ojos para sentirle, había echado de menos tanto aquellos labios, aquellas manos, aquel cuerpo, que una vez por año de esos siete se habían reencontrado al menos una vez por año.

Melinda le desabotonó la camisa y apartándose de él para seguir desnudándole, Phil se quitó el resto sin esperar a que ella lo hiciera. No podía aguantar más las ganas de tomarla y pillándola por sorpresa la recostó colocándose encima de Melinda en aquel amplio y espacioso asiento.

\- Phil - exclamó con sorpresa ella y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Coulson adoraba escucharla reír.

\- Sssh, ahora me toca a mí - Sonrió. Y aunque quería sentirla dentro de él, se perdió unos minutos saboreando con su boca aquel cuerpo que cada vez que lo veía era más mujer y menos adolescente.

May se arqueaba enajenada bajo de él, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como nunca. Y cuando Phil entro dentro de ella, Melinda gritó su nombre de pila.

Coulson quería disfrutar más de aquel cuerpo que le infartaba, pero no era capaz de recrearse con lentitud. El fuego que sentía por dentro era ya incontrolable. Las sacudidas contra el cuerpo de Melinda eran cada vez más intensas, más potentes, más penetrantes... Podía ver el cuerpo de ella moviéndose al mismo son que el suyo, como ella disfrutaba. La deseaba tanto, que si pudiera parar el tiempo, lo pararía allí mismo para hacerle el amor hasta la eternidad.

\- Abre los ojos - susurró él sabiendo que ya no podía aguantar más - mírame - suplicó, necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Y Melinda lo hizo, le miró, se perdió en su ojos mientras Phil explotaba dentro de ella sin dejar de moverse, haciendo el esfuerzo para que May también llegara.

Siguió mirándola a los ojos y moviéndose, aunque las fuerzas le fallaran, observando como el cuerpo de Melinda se agitaba como si estuviera recibiendo pequeñas descargas de electricidad, todo aquello lo estaba provocando él y no podía sentirse más vanidoso que en aquel momento, excitándose de nuevo y sacando fuerzas, le puso entonces más intensidad y lo hizo hasta que Melinda extasiada estalló de placer.

Agotado Phil cayó sobre su cuerpo, Melinda le acarició la espalda, mientras que sus respiraciones y sus latidos se habían armonizado en un mismo son, manténiéndoles así durante un largo rato.

Eran jóvenes y la vida les sonreía, lo que no esperaban que años después volverían a ser compañeros, las cosas ser volverían serias, vivirían todo lo que vivieron juntos hasta volver alejarse él uno de la otra.

Phil la perdió dos veces, una cuando se casó con Andrew porque él nunca tuvo el valor de dar un paso en su relación y en Bahrein cuando Melinda se perdió así misma.

Melinda perdió a Phil, solo una vez más, en una guerra con vengadores y seres de otro mundo.

Pero luego, la vida da milagros o más bien la ciencia, y los dos se encontrarían de nuevo formando una atípica familia para luchar, con sus más y sus menos. Pero nunca tuvieron, hasta el momento, otro encuentro como aquella noche, hacía ya veinticinco años, cuando sus cuerpos saborearon el placer una ocasión y otra más, hasta que el amanecer separó sus cuerpos por última vez.

 **FIN**


End file.
